A Strong Ally
by The-Unsent-Laugh
Summary: After catching Christian in the midst of an affair, Trish finds support in some one she least expect to. TrishHHH (My first fic so I'd love for you all to review it and let me know what you think ) Ch 5 added
1. Suspicious

_I own nothing_

_This is my first fic. I enjoy reading stories and I enjoy writing them....so review and tell me how I do...guide me -..._

**Chapter 1: Suspicious**

It was a cool October morning. The orange glow of the morning sun was shining through the window of the silent room. Trish opened her eyes and looked next to her only to find her lover still sleeping. She got up and pulled the curtains apart little by little so that the bright light from the morning sun shined on his face, only to wake him up.

"What the-"

"Morning sunshine!" Trish said happily

He opened his blue eyes a little only to find Trish standing there hovering over him.

" Morning Trish." He sat up.

"Hungry Captain Charisma?" Trish giggled.

"No not really."

He got up and walked to the window and stretched.

"You sure babe? I was gonna call for room service."

"Yeah I'm sure."

He looked over at the clock.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

He threw his clothes on in a hurry, kissed Trish and left.

"Wonder why he was in a hurry..." Trish pondered.

For the past few months Christian was very snippy, and secretive. He was almost giving Trish the cold shoulder. She often pondered what he was doing and why he was acting so strange. She loved him, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think he was cheating on her. Many times he had almost given himself away. By doing stupid things like getting real defensive when she asked him a question, or lying about things when he didn't need to. He was a bad liar anyway. Trish decided she would find out what he was up to. There was no way that any one would play her.


	2. Evidence

**Chapter 2: Evidence**

It was around 4:30 when Trish received a call from Shawn Michaels about that nights show.

"Hey"

"Hi. Just wanted to let you know, since you're not here yet, that Bischoff has booked a women's title match for you."

"Oh..great....thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey Shawn? Have you seen or heard from Christian?"

"No, why?"

"Well he's been. acting strange for a few months now...and I'm getting kind of suspicious about him seeing another woman."

"Ah...well I'll tell ya what...I'll keep an eye and an ear out for him, and I'll tell him to call you when I see him, ok?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Alright , I'll see you later.""

"Ok, bye."

Trish put the phone down and pondered for a minute. Then she got up and grabbed her bag for the show and headed for the door. She walked out of the room and towards the elevator when she ran into Rob Van Dam.

"Hey Trish. Need a hand?"

"Hi Rob. Sure that'd be nice...what're you doing here you're on 'SmackDown!' ?"

"I'm going to watch the show tonight."

"Oh."

"Yep." He said while taking the bag and belt from Trish.

"Thanks....I appreciate it."

"No prob."

They got in the elevator and went to the main lobby.. Trish and Rob walked out to her car. She unlocked it and opened the driver's door. Rob put her stuff in the back and shut the door.

"Thanks Rob."

"Anytime. I'll see you at the show."

"Ok. Bye."

Rob waved to Trish and walked towards the door to go back into the hotel. Trish pulled the visor down in front of the passenger's seat to get her pass for the arena when a piece of paper that was folded up fell onto the passenger's seat. Trish looked at it. Then she picked it up and began to read it:

_Christian,_

_I'd love to meet you at the bar after the show to celebrate our victories and the fact that Trish is too stupid to find out that you're seeing me. Meet me at the arena at 11am and we can talk._

_Love,_

_Nidia_

Trish's eyes began to fill up with tears. She threw the note into her purse and started hitting the steering wheel. Just as she was having her tantrum Triple H walked by. He noticed she was crying so he knocked on her window.

"What!"

"You ok?"

"Since when do you care!"

"Hey, I'm not always an asshole you know..."

"Get in..."

Hunter walked around to the passenger's side and got in the car.

"What's wrong?"

Trish sighed and pulled the note out of her purse and handed it to Hunter. He reads the note then looks at Trish who is slumped over the steering wheel crying.

"Hmph...you don't need him."

"What?"

He was obviously using you to get back at Jericho...and perhaps for sex."

"You think so?"

"I'm afraid so...look let me drive you to the arena...you don't need this."

"Thanks...Hunter."

They got their stuff and walked to Hunter's car. Trish was going to have one emotional night.


	3. Decisions

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

Trish and Hunter were on their way to the arena. Hunter had stopped for something to eat and insisted that Trish get something. They pulled up to McDonalds.

"Trish, want anything."

"No thanks."

"C'mon....you gotta eat something."

Hunter looked over at Trish.

"I insist...It's on me." He gave her a half smile

"Oh...alright." Trish laughed slightly.

"I'll have the chicken McGrill meal."

"Alrighty."

He ordered their food, paid for it then pulled into a parking spot. He Handed Trish her food and then took his out of the bag. Trish watched him unwrap his cheeseburger and she watched him take a bite.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing." Trish giggled.

Just as hunter was about to say something his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey champ it's Ric."

Hey, what's going on?"

"That's what I was about to ask you.. Where the hell are you?"

"On my way...I had to go to Shawn's room to grab something and I got a little preoccupied."

"Ah...well hurry the hell up...I have to talk to you."

"Ok, don't have a heart attack...I'll be there in 10."

He hung the phone up and started the car.

"You don't mind eating on the run do you?"

"Oh, no not at all."

He drove out of the parking lot and then to the arena.

**At the arena**

Hunter pulled into the parking lot and saw Christian.

"Trish, there's Christian...duck and let me put my stuff over you....we'll find out what's going on."

She followed his orders and hid.

"Hey Christian come here for a minute will ya?"

Christian walked away from Tyson Tomko and walked over to Hunter's car

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"What are you doing after the show?"

"Going back to the room and spending a nice quiet evening with Trish, why?"

"That's not what I heard..."

Just as he said that Trish popped up from her hiding place.

"You are such a liar!" Trish screamed. Hunter Jumped slightly.

" You're going to the bar with Nidia....that stupid bitch! Don't try to deny it. I have proof!" Trish scowled.

She handed him the note. His jaw almost dropped to the ground

"But-" Trish cut him off.

"Don't even! I can't believe you! Well you know what....It's over!"

"But babe-"

"Don't 'but babe' me.....It's over! I've already gotten my things....so you wont have to worry about me ruining your night with that bitch Nidia."

Trish signaled for Hunter to drive away. He put the windows up and drove away leaving Christian there dumbfounded.


	4. Desire

**Chapter 4: Desire**

Hunter and Trish walked into the arena. On their way to the locker rooms they ran into Rob Van Dam.

"Hey Trish.....Hunter."

"Hi Rob" Trish said

" Trish, Bischoff wants to see you in his office...and Hunter...Flair is waiting for you in your locker room...he looks tense."

"Ok thanks Rob. Trish I'll see you after the show ok?"

"Yeah...have a good match."

"Thanks....you too."

He threw his bag over his shoulder and started walking to his locker room.

"Well Trish I'll be in the crowd...good luck in your match tonight."

"Thanks Rob...Enjoy the show."

Trish picked up her things and walked to Bischoff's office. She walked up to his door and was about to knock on his door when Shawn Michaels emerged from the room.

"Hey there."

"Hi."

"Bischoff wants to see you..."

"I know."

"Want me to take your stuff to you locker room?"

"Yeah sure...thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

He grabbed her stuff and made his way to her locker room. Trish knocked on the door to the G.M's office.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did. Tonight you have a title defense against....Nidia, What kind of match do you want?"

Trish began to feel a combination of anger and sadness.

"I don't want a match against Nidia...I'm not in the mood to deal with her..."

"Well then Trish, it's either that or you will be stripped of your title."

Just then Edge burst into the room.

"Whoa...whoa...wait a minute Bischoff you strip titles for bullshit reasons..."

"Edge this has nothing to do with you, so... leave my office before I call security." Bischoff threatened.

Edge left the room with his tail between his legs even though he wanted to turn around and punch him in the mouth.

"Let me think about it ok?"

"Fine, but don't take too long or I'll decide for you."

Trish walked out of the office and made her way to her locker room.

Hunter walked to his locker room. He opened the door to find the Nature Boy pacing back and fourth.

"Hey man calm down...you're gonna run a trail in the floor..." He said laughing slightly.

Flair looked up instantly and walked directly over to Hunter.

"Do you realize what tonight is Hunter?"

"Yeah man...calm down."

"Obviously you don't understand..."

"Tell me Ric what don't I understand?"

"You do realize that if you lose your match that you'll lose your title to someone who is going to soil that gold...someone who isn't worthy of such a fabulous prize..."

Hunter Crossed his arms and the Nature Boy like he was crazy.

"Yes I do know that...you think I'm actually going to lose?"

"Well Hunter you haven't exactly won many matches this week and you have never beaten him."

Hunter put his hand on Ric's shoulder as Ric crossed his arms.

"That's all part of my plan...you have to make sacrifices to get ahead in the game...you've got to play dirty...you'll see."

Hunter walked over to a chair put his bag down, unzipped it and took his stuff out.

"I'm going to get ready...oh and Ric...don't worry...I have everything under control."

Trish was finishing up getting ready for her match when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me...Lita."

"Oh, come in."

Lita entered Trish's locker room.

"What's up?"

"Bischoff told me to tell you that he wants you to go to the ring now...he sounded serious..."

"....oh....ok."

Trish walked pass Lita and out into the hallway.

"Oh and he wants you to take your belt with you..."

"Oh...ok."

She walked back in, grabbed her belt and then made her way to the ring.

Trish walked down the ramp and climbed the steel steps into the ring.

"Trish you have been called to the ring because you have taken too long to answer my question about your match tonight..."

Trish looked around. The whole arena was silent.

"Trish...I hereby....strip you of your WWE women's champion title!"

Trish's jaw dropped to the canvas. She couldn't believe it. She was a 5 time women's champion and she had been stripped of her title. Before she could say anything, Evolutions music played. Out came Batista, Triple H, and Ric Flair. They walked to the ring. The whole time Triple H eyed Bischoff. The three Evolution members entered the ring. They stood there, looked around, then Batista ripped the mic right out of Bischoff's hand and handed it to Triple H. Triple H took the mic and looked around at the crowd. The crowd began to boo Evolution. Triple H lifted the microphone to his lips.

"Now...now...is that necessary? I'm not here to start something....or maybe I am."

He turned and looked at Bischoff. Triple H looked him straight in the eye and pointed at him.

"You....do you realize how asinine this is? Just because Trish hasn't made up her mind about her match."

"Do you-" Triple H cut him off.

"Champions stick together...I suggest that you rethink your decision about the women's title....or you'll deal with Evolution...along with many other superstars in the locker room."

"My mind has been made up!" Bischoff retorted

"Ok then..."

Triple H signaled for Ric, Batista, and Trish to leave the ring. He put the mic down and stood still staring at Bischoff. Bischoff was puzzled. Then he figured out what was going on, but before he could do anything Triple H kicked him in the gut and Pedigreed him. Hunter's music played as he turned to exit the ring . Trish looked directly into Hunter's eyes when he turned her way. _'Why is he being so nice ?'_ She thought to herself. _'Why do I suddenly feel like I desire him?'_ Trish was confused. She stood there puzzled when Batista and Triple H lifted her arms in victory like she had won her match. Trish's music played as they walked up the ramp. She had a strong ally now. One that wouldn't let anyone walk on her.


	5. Answers

_I own nothing._

_Thanks everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it...I drew a picture of Triple H and RVD a little while ago...if you wanna see it e-mail me and I'll send it to you...anyway keep reading and if you have anything you want to say e-mail me or put it in your review...thanks! :)_

**Chapter 5: Answers**

That night after the show Trish sat in her locker room perplexed at what had just happened. She was lost in her thoughts until some one knocked on the door. Trish jumped slightly. Then she stood up and walked over to the door to answer it.

"Hey Trish."

She smiled then looked up. Her smile broke when she saw Shawn standing in the doorway. She was hoping it was Hunter.

"Oh...hey." She said trying to cover up her disappointment.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I dunno...I was just gonna find a place to say and just sleep..."

Shawn looked at her with a stern look then he gave her a smile.

"Why don't you come out with me and they guys to dinner? Lita is supposed to be there and she wanted to know how you were doing."

Trish stood there and pondered on what she was going to do. _'Should I go and just have a good time or should I just sit somewhere and feel sorry for myself?'_ She asked herself.

"I guess I'll go..."

"Good." Shawn put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll do you some good."

"Yeah I suppose so..."

"Alright...well I'll see you there."

"Hey Shawn...is Hunter gonna be there?" Trish asked nervously.

"I think he will. Go by his locker room and ask him."

"Yeah...I'll do that...thanks Shawn. I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Trish shut the door and walked over to her bag and put her stuff in it.

"I guess I'll try to talk to Hunter."

She grabbed her stuff and made her way to Hunter's locker room.

On her way there she ran into Nidia.

"Hmph...in the wise words of Chris Jericho....Hiya Trash-Bag Hoe!"

Trish hesitated a moment.

"Well, got anything to say? Hah, that's what I thought."

Then in an instant Trish dropped her things and slugged Nidia. She fell flat on her hind end. In no time the two struggled. Each hitting one another. After taking a few hits, Trish had the upper hand.

Batista opened the door to Evolution's locker room to find out what all the noise was.

"Uh...Hunter, Trish and Nidia are fighting..."

Hunter got up and walked out of the locker room. He grabbed Trish and pulled her away from Nidia. At the same time Christian was trying to restrain Nidia. While holding Nidia back Christian looked at Trish and gave her a cold expression.

" Hey Hunter, why don't you look after your bitch!" He said laughing slightly.

Hunter stepped up and started to walk up to Christian. Before he could do anything, Trish put her hand on his chest and shook her head no.

"Don't do anything." She whispered.

Hunter stood still. He looked silently at Trish then gave Christian a death stare. Christian stared at Hunter's massive form and his color began to fade. He grabbed Nidia and they walked towards the exit. Hunter eyed them on their way out. Then he turned silently and walked back into Evolution's locker room. Batista walked over to Trish.

"You ok?"

"Yeah....what's wrong with Hunter?"

"I dunno...I guess he's just beat up and tried from his match."

"Oh...yeah...is it ok if I talk to him?"

"Yeah...sure. Come on in."

They both walked into the locker room. Trish put her stuff down and walked over to Hunter who was on the phone with his trainer. Trish stood there and looked at Hunter a little concerned. _'I wonder what's wrong.' _ She thought

to herself. Hunter hung his phone up and put it on the clip that was on the waistband to his pants.

"So Champ...what did he say?"

Hunter rubbed his leg and looked up at Ric.

" He said to do a fair job of staying off of it, so I shouldn't walk everywhere."

"Ah...so, you still up for dinner with everyone?"

" I don't know...I am kind of hungry...yeah I guess I'll go..."

" Cool. I'll take your stuff to your car so you won't have to carry anything."

"Thanks Ric."

Trish sat down in the chair facing Hunter.

"What's the matter with your leg? Is it going to be ok?"

" My quad is acting up. It was the targeted part of my bodyin my match. It'll be fine...it's just acting up." He said rubbing his leg again.

"Well if you need any help, let me know."

Hunter smiled slightly.

"Are you going to dinner with us?"

"Yeah...Shawn invited me, besides I think it'll do me some good, y'know with the whole situation with Christian and all."

"Yeah I say move on."

"Yeah I know."

"But that's just me..."

"Yeah..."

Hunter stood up and grabbed his water bottle off of the table and took a swig.

"So do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Not yet...I've been looking though."

"Well, if you don't find anywhere to stay, you can crash at my place."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Trish smiled.

Hunter smiled back and Ric walked into the room.

"Ok, we've decided to go to Stanley's Tavern. We're going to leave now. You can show up whenever. Trish do you have a ride?"

"I-"

"Yeah, she'll go with me. I might want her to drive anyway." Hunter butted in.

"Ah...alright well I'll see you two there."

"Bye."

Ric left the room.

" Well do you want to go now or do you want to hang around?" Hunter said getting up and grabbing his jacket.

" We can go whenever you're ready...but I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok...I'm all ears."

"Well, I just wanted say thanks for everything...I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem." Hunter said while putting his jacket on.

"Why did you help me?"

"Well for one you're in no condition to deal with Bischoff's shit on top of Christian's, and two I figured you could use a hand. Like I said before I'm not always an asshole."

"Well...thanks."

Hunter flashed her a half smile .

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Trish grabbed her stuff and followed Hunter out to his car. He unlocked the car and Trish put her stuff in the back, then she got in the passenger's seat. Hunter started the car and they were off.

**Stanley's Tavern**

Trish and Hunter walked through the doors and they were immediately greeted by Shawn Michaels.

"Hey, over there....we saved you guys seats." Shawn pointed.

They followed Shawn to the table and sat down. Trish sat next to Hunter and Hunter sat next to Ric.

"We didn't order yet....we were waiting for you two to get here...so Champ what'll you have? It's on me."

"I guess I'll just have a steak or something."

"Ok...what'll you have Trish?"

"Hmmm......steak sounds good."

"Alrighty."

Ric and everyone ordered their food and ate. It was 11:30 when everyone left and went back to their rooms, except Trish and Hunter.

"Want me to drive? you keep grabbing your leg."

"Yeah actually."

"Ok....mind if I stop for ice cream?"

"Nope."

"Want anything?"

"I'm good....thanks anyway."

"Come one...you treated me, now it's my turn to treat you."

"Well really....I'm stuffed."

"Ok, then how about breakfast?"

"I hope you mean tomorrow morning, because I can't eat another thing..."

"Yeah of course tomorrow." Trish giggled.

"Wow, that's the first time I've giggled for a while..."

"Heh...you should giggle more."

"Why?" Trish giggled again.

"Because you've got a cute giggle."

"Aw...thanks." Trish smiled.

"Mhm." Hunter looked out the window.

Trish ordered her ice cream and ate it. Then she drove to Hunter's room.

**Hunter's Room**

When they got to the hotel Trish and Hunter grabbed their things out of the car and walked up the steps to the elevator.

"Damn leg!" Hunter grunted as he struggled up the steps.

"Here, let me help you." Trish said reaching out to grab Hunter's bag

"I've got it. I'll be fine once we get to the elevator."

"...ok."

They got in the elevator and rode it to the floor Hunter's room was on. Hunter unlocked the door and put his stuff down just inside the doorway. Then he started to limp his way towards the bedroom.

"You going to bed?"

"Yeah. I've gotta rest my leg. I'm usually a night owl, but I'm really tired."

"It's ok." Trish giggled.

"I guess I'll go to bed too...I don't mind, I'm tired too." Trish smiled

Hunter stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Trish,

"Sounds like a plan to me..."

Just then his leg gave out and he fell to one knee.

"Son of a bitch!" Hunter growled

Trish ran over to help him.

"Do you want some ice?"

"That might help." Hunter grunted.

Trish got the ice and helped Hunter to the bedroom.

"Thanks Trish."

"It's the least I can do. Here take a Tylenol, it might help you sleep."

She handed him the Tylenol and a glass of water. He swallowed the pills and put the glass on the night stand. Hunter put his head back and closed his eyes. Trish just sat there and looked at him. After a few moments, Hunter opened his eyes and looked at Trish.

"May I help you?" He said tiredly

Trish shook her head no. Hunter closed his eyes again. Trish went and got changed into her pajamas and when she walked back through the room she stopped and looked at Hunter. _'He's kinda cute when he sleeps' _she thought to herself. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him. She looked at him yet again. Then she leaned in and kissed him. Hunter's eyes shot open. When he realized what was happening he closed his eyes and went with it. Trish's heart was pounding and her mind was racing. She did love him. He was more than just a friend now. She laid her head on his chest.

"Night Hunter."

"Goodnight." He said softly.

Then they both fell asleep.


End file.
